


I do my job

by Concern_Group_Parent



Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassination, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassination Plot(s), Assassins & Hitmen, Attempted Murder, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Killing, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Concern_Group_Parent/pseuds/Concern_Group_Parent
Summary: Hitman does his everyday routine, but gets more than he can chew after getting assigned a target.
Kudos: 1





	I do my job

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a writing sprint, though I'll try to make it into a story. A friend of my suggested I should with a couple ideas. I'm still hesitant about where I will take this. Also, slow updates

I frown and shift away from the glaring sun that peeks through my small window. The sunlight that rests on my face felt warm. I grunt as I slowly flutter my eyelids open, flinching as I was temporarily blinded by the brightness. I throw my cozy blankets off me, the cold attacking my exposed skin the second the warmth left me. I sluggishly get up with a frown, after rubbing the sleep out of my eyes; I was really not looking forward to today. I quickly change from my comfortable pajamas to the first thing in my closet. I set into the bathroom with my morning routine, brushing my hair and teeth before I quickly wash the grime off my face. I study my reflection, a bored gaze staring back at me. I frown as I notice my deepening eye bags. No matter how much sleep I get, they won't go away. I grab my tattered wallet and keys on the way out. The sun's warmth comforting me on this busy day. I set off to my odd job to see if I have to work today. I smile ever so slightly as the happy children walk by with their equally happy parents. I notice a run-down looking house as I walk into a more…… dangerous area. I purse my lips tightly before heading inside. A deep chuckle startles me, nearly making me jump out of my tan skin. I glare harshly at Derek, my, rather annoying, boss. I huff lowly and look at his stupid sly face with expecting blue eyes. All his response is another dark chuckle as he grins with a look that I knew all too well. I have a job today. I just gesture lazily for him to hand the dirty profile over. He complies, slipping me the old papers. I snatch it before throwing it open, already ready to get it over with. I hastily skim the long paragraphs. Okay, I need to kill Justin Harley. 37 years old. Brown hair and eyes with a stern face. Eh? He seems like a normal guy, your every day Joe, why does he need to be killed?..... Ah. He works as a police officer. I just nod and abruptly stand up with a curt nod, setting off to do my job.


End file.
